A MUCC (multiple UEs cooperative communication) technology is used to perform data communication, in which: when an eNB (evolved base station) communicates with B-UE (Benefitted UE, benefitted user equipment), the eNB can simultaneously communicate with the B-UE and another S-UE (supporting user equipment) near the B-UE, so as to forward data of the B-UE to the eNB by using the S-UE. In this way, S-UE having the best channel condition can be chosen to transmit uplink and downlink data of B-UE, so as to improve a data transmission rate. In an existing uplink data scheduling method based on MUCC, an eNB mainly configures a splitting policy for B-UE according to uplink channel quality of the B-UE and S-UE, where the splitting policy is used to notify the B-UE of a proportion of data that is to be transmitted by the B-UE and a proportion of data that is split and that is to be forwarded by the S-UE. When the B-UE needs to send data to the eNB, the B-UE sends the data to the S-UE according to the splitting policy, and transmits the data of the B-UE and the data of the S-UE to the eNB together by using the S-UE. One S-UE may forward data of multiple B-UEs, and data of one B-UE may also be forwarded by multiple S-UEs; moreover, one UE not only may be used as B-UE, but also may be used as S-UE.
Based on the MUCC technology, a single link MUCC (single link cooperative communication) technology also appears. In the single link MUCC technology, one S-UE is mainly used to support multiple B-UEs; that is, the one S-UE is used to forward all uplink data of the multiple B-UEs, so that the multiple B-UEs all enter an uplink out-of-synchronization state. In this case, a system needs to maintain only the S-UE, and therefore, does not need to maintain each B-UE.
However, when all the data of the B-UE is forwarded by using the S-UE, the B-UE first needs to send all the forwarded data to the S-UE for buffering, and the S-UE then requests the eNB to send data; however, when multiple B-UEs are supported by one S-UE, a phenomenon that data of the multiple B-UEs converges on the S-UE occurs, and when the S-UE acquires one uplink authorization, the S-UE can package and send only all the data of the multiple B-UEs according to an order of logical channel priorities, that is, first send data of a high logical channel priority of all the data. Assuming that a communication service is defined as being of a first priority, when B-UE stays in a communication state for a long time, the S-UE continuously sends communication data of the B-UE preferentially, and in this case, data of a low priority of another B-UE is in a state of waiting to be sent for a long time. It can be seen that, in this method, data is only sent according to an order of logical channel priorities, and priorities of B-UEs cannot be scheduled. Therefore, data transmission of multiple B-UEs cannot be fairly considered, resulting in that data of some B-UEs stays in a state of waiting to be sent for a long time.